Mario/Hanyou's version
SuperMario64 is, unsurprisingly, based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario 64, complete with sound effects from said game. Sometimes referred to as "Cheap Mario", it's no surprise that this character has severely overpowered attacks with dubious invincibility frames that make him hit hard but hard to hit. Stealing all those Power Stars did Bowser no good, as this Mario uses the once final boss as an attack. ) |Image = File:SM64portrait.png |Creator = Hanyou |Downloadlink = World of Mugen |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Mario was created by Hanyou. He is based mostly on his appearance in Super Mario 64, hence the title. His sprites appear to have been made with screenshots from a straight emulation of the game. His attacks all come from Super Mario 64 and various other Nintendo 64 titles. Strangely Kung Fu Man is mentioned in his CNS file which may indicate he is a poor edit. He has a glitch where using his dive attack right after the tornado will make him stand on the air, which his AI pulls often and usually does not make an attempt to go back down. SuperMario64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest beatable characters of all time for many reasons. There are numerous flaws in his design, which range from minor details such as his relatively small size, making it harder to hit him, to major flaws, such as the ridiculous power behind his various attacks. SuperMario64's projectiles are very potent and can easily lock an enemy into a blocking or hitstun position when spammed. He also possesses various helpers, which include the Piranha Plant, Penguin, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Banjo-Kazooie and Link; each of them cost very little to summon and deal potent amounts of damage. Even worse than this are his supers, which can do tons of damage. And to top things off, Captain Falcon is the only helper that goes away when hit by the opponent, while the others are immune to attacks. Two of his supers are very notable, which will be covered in the following paragraphs. SuperMario64's first notorious super is his Mario Kart 64, which transforms him into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself. He then proceeds to drive over his foe, with the rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 following him in three-second intervals; this makes it one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history (Yoshi's attack is unblockable). Regardless if one of the racers is hit or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and will crash into the ground. The last portion of this attack is unblockable and deals about an eighth to a quarter of a normal character's HP. SuperMario64's second notorious super is his Caught by the Tail technique, where he spins Bowser around by the tail. The attack is unavoidable due to it taking up the entire screen in length and can shred half of any normal character's HP in one use. Worse yet, due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. Finally, the main reason why SuperMario64 is considered to be one of the cheapest characters of all time is because of his A.I. The flawed engine allows him to spam every one of his attacks without delay or reliance on the super bar whatsoever. This allows him to summon a ton of assists that cover up the screen very quickly, drain the time counter (if not set to infinite) with his long Mario Kart technique, kite his enemies infinitely with his overpowered projectiles, or just K.O. them outright with two Caught by the Tail executions. This makes it extremely hard to beat SuperMario64, even with another cheap character or a character who is immune to projectiles, such as Motaro or the ghost form of Super Mario, all because of the Caught by the Tail move. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} || }} + || }} + || }} + || }} 'Hypers' || }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' Image:SM64pal1.png|Palette 1 'Victory quotes' Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters made by Hanyou